Un tren más
by FATUA
Summary: AU/ Ichigo  Kurosaki un arquitecto exitoso  pero con un matrimonio fracasado, recuerda  su pasado y trata de hacer algo por su presente.. pero en realidad podrá o es que  ya no hay un tren más para él.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Kubo y si fuera por mi Bleach ya hubiera terminado hace mucho

* * *

**El único camino que no has andado**

**Parte I**

Ichigo abrio la puerta, boto la mochila en la sala del departamento donde vivía con su madre. Después del divorcio lo más sensato fue que él fuera a vivir con ella y las mellizas se quedaran con su padre en la casa, ¿Quién sabe que haría el viejo si estuviera solo? o en el peor caso ¿Que le haría él si se quedaban los dos solos? amaba a su padre, pero era de saber popular que no lo soportaba. La vida con Mazaki era buena, aunque no la veía mucho, atrás habían quedado las tardes familiares o los días de campo dónde los cuatro la pasaban juntos y sentía que su mundo era ella y aunque un departamento amplio espacioso sin ninguna necesidad para el solo, fuera el sueño de todo adolescente el se sentía solo.

Fue a la cocina y tomo una rebanada de jamón que empezó a devorar mientras extendía su mano a las profundidades de la nevera buscando el escondite no tan secreto de las cervezas que guardaba su madre para cuando llegaba harta de la oficina - la ingenua Mazaki siempre se preguntó porque sus cervezas nunca sabían a refrigerador- algo le extraño se dio cuenta que faltaba una pero sabía que no era su madre el aire no olía a rosas ni jazmin, seguramente había olvidado reponer la de la otra noche. Tendría los exámenes para la universidad pronto y todavía no sabía que iba a escoger, podría ser medico, como su padre ó diplomático como su madre o un simple paria. La cual pensaba que era la mejor opción.

Se quito la camisa y fue directo a su habitación dónde leería un poco, jugaría y se quedaría dormido en menos de una hora. Siempre pensó que su vida como adolescente de 16 años era terriblemente aburrida, se tiro en la cama y cerro los ojos, de repente escucho que una puerta se abría y su instinto de hijo en problemas le obligo a esconder la cerveza de bajo de la cama y pensar en varias excusas para las 2 que faltaban.

Y se hizo el dormido

- Ah ya llegaste… no tienes porque esconder la cerveza, eres un gran gran hipocrita Ichigo-

Abrió los ojos y la vio con su deportivo rojo, que rara vez se quitaba , recargada en la puerta con una amplia sonrisa y con una cerveza en la mano.

-¿Que diablos haces aquí?, no deberías de estar aquí… no deberías de estar tomando-

- Eres un abuelo Ichigo- alzo los hombros y fue directo hacia el, dónde se agacho entre las piernas del chico, que estaba sentado en la cama, dejando le ver su pequeño y suave trasero de gimnasta.

-¡Aja, aquí esta!- exclamo con jubilo mientras sacaba la cerveza de debajo de la cama para después darle un gran trago, mientras el se quejaba por el inminente robo de su alcohol, ella se sentó a horcajadas encima suyo y él solo pudo hacer lo que se hacia en esos casos, recibirla con un beso jugar con su lengua y su cabello para después bajar hacia su increíble trasero firme como todo su cuerpo, tan pequeño pero con cada músculo exageradamente gustaba.

- Hago muchas cosas que no debería- Fue lo único que escucho entre jadeos, mientras le desabrochaba la chamarra y empezó a desnudar sus hombros.

Había decidido que no era hermosa, porque no se parecía a ella, pero como disfrutaba esos besos, esas caricias y reflejarse en sus ojos todas esas tardes cuando la televisión hablaba y ellos tenían sexo hasta cansarse o hasta que ella se dormía en su lado de la cama y él no podía despertarla hasta que hablaban Hisana o Byakuya preguntando por ella.

Tomo la botella otra vez… como había disfrutado esos tiempos…

Se miro en el espejo del salón y vio su barba de 5 días, su cabello naranja ya pintaba algunas canas. Siempre se decidió por la arquitectura y le fue muy bien, su nombre era sonado en toda Asia, artículos, reportajes entrevistas para TV, todos sus conocidos estaban orgulloso de él, todos menos ella a quien no le importaba que le hubiera construido una maravillosa casa minimalista pero tan japonesa, con su estanque de peces koi bajo techo y con todos los lujos que pensó que serian suficientes para criar a todos los hijos que tendrían juntos para que no le pasara lo mismo que a sus padres. Vio el papel que estaba en la mesa solo faltaba su firma y lo que pensó que seria un eterno felices para siempre solo había durado 5 años.

Desde que la conoció supo que tenía que protegerla que ella era como una princesa que buscaba a su príncipe, y el decidió que debía de ser su salvador, su príncipe, solo una vez estuvieron separados pero el destino los reencontró. El trabajo tan duro para protegerla que creyó que era injusto lo que le hacia.

Lo despojo de la camisa siguió besando su cuello, ya sin el deportivo vio que todavía traía el blanco leotardo de competencia y se pregunto ¿Porque no le había dicho que fuera con ella? sus dedos soltaron el cabello corto y oscuro dejando la melena de ébano caer en su cara, por un momento volvió a pensar que era bonita pero lo descarto, claro que era bonita cuando estaba a punto de cogersela. Ese y cualquier pensamiento desapareció cuando ella introdujo su pequeña mano en su bragueta.

Un jadeo, otro jadeo y después silencio.

-¿ No vas a hablar tu casa? ya pasan de las 11, Byakuya debe de estar preocupado-

La chica se cubrió un poco y fue dónde su maleta y busco un conjunto de ropa interior- ¡Aquí está! Sabia que traía uno extra, no sabes que incomodo es húsar esa pendejada todo el día- y balanceo el leotardo en su mano, se vistió con unas bragas y una camiseta rosa chicle de ese conejo horrible que tanto le gustaba.

Tomo un poco mas de coñac que tenia en la copa, después de unos días había firmado ¿Para que alargar eso? Hacia unos meses ella se había ido y se llevo a su pequeño Sora de 2 años, lo único que le dejo eran visitas semanales. Nunca pensó que terminarían así, bueno, uno nunca piensa que cuando se casa con la mujer y amor de su vida se va a divorciar. La conoció en la escuela elemental y supo que ella seria la madre de sus hijos, entonces ¿Como termino extrañando más a su remplazo? Ella se lo dijo, que no pensaba vivir mas tiempo con él, si no se enfocaba en ella y en su familia. Ah.. en realidad lo había arruinado todo.

-¡Que no me escuchaste! no vas a avisar, no quiero a Byakuya o alguno de sus estupidos empleados tocando la puerta a media noche- tengo exámenes mañana y me tengo que levantar temprano.

La pequeña chica se tiro a la cama y lo jalo hacia ella para besarlo otra ves, él la separo.

-No.. Te vas a salir con la tuya -

- Eres tan aburrido Kurosaki Ichigo. Les dije que voy a pasar la noche aquí, después de todo piensa que eres mi mejor amigo y también creen que Masaki esta, además no les importa lo que hago-

- Esta bien, entonces duérmete que quiero llegar temprano a la escuela y seguro te voy a tener que llevar en la mañana, así que nos levantamos a las 6-

-Si kurosaki kun- lo dijo en ese tono de voz tan desagradable que ella usaba con los otros.

-Como fastidias , mejor ya duérmete… y ponte esto.. No quiero que duermas semi desnuda en mi cama…-

-Eres tan hipócrita cogemos y te da pena que este en ropa interior contigo, algún día deberás de cambiar - la chica se puso una camiseta.

-No eres la persona mas apta para hablar de hipocresía conmigo, digo quien finge ser la niña buena todo el tiempo e impecable,¿ que diría Byakuya de lo que haces?o tu entrenador a quien tanto adoras tu Kaien dono- lo dijo imitando su voz de niña buena.

- Sabes que.. Idiota.. Hoy no voy a pelear contigo, no tengo ganas - y una vez mas se quedo con las palabras más acidas en su boca, se cubrió con la sabana dando le la espalda. Así estuvieron un rato hasta el le pidió una miserable disculpa y ella lo chantajeo.

- Solo una cosa.. Pequeñita… y te perdono-

- ¿Que?-

-Kon-

-NO Rukia ese maldito gato no va adormir aquí, siempre deja lleno de pelo y hasta orina mis zapatos-

-Por favor.. Es que me da frio en los pies… y kon es ...-

-Ya esta bien, pero si orina algo tu lo lavas -

Ella se levanto feliz y fue por el enorme y gordo gato amarillo, el gato le bufo a Ichigo y se fue directo a los pies de Rukia ambos se acurrucaron quedando dormidos en poco tiempo.

-Así que tu fuiste el único que se quedo- Ichigo vio al viejo gato pasarse entre sus piernas, siempre se le hizo increíble ese animal no parecía envejecer seguía igual de panzón y odioso , aunque hubiera preferido regalarlo siempre se quedaba a su lado.

-Vamos es hora de que comas- abrió una lata de alimento, el gato maullo y empezó a comer como si nunca antes hubiera probado bocado.

Creo que yo también me tengo que alimentar… ¿no crees?…Y empezó a cocinar.

* * *

Hola, regresando con nuevo año y nueva pequeña historia de 3 Gracias a Klan por el titulo n.n

Ojalá la hayan disfrutado.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola público inteligente y conocedor les hago el aviso de que está historia cambia de nombre porque aunque "el único camino que no has andado" es apropiado creo que es mejor el de Un tren más, y en esté capitulo se entenderá mejor.

Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes son de tite

* * *

**Parte II**

-Primera clase a Karakura-

-Gracias por viajar con nosotros, puerta 5 por favor-

Las ruedas de una maleta aunado de varios "con permisos" rápidos y furiosos se escuchaban por el andén 15 donde partiría en unos pocos minutos el tren de las 5 de la tarde hacia la pequeña ciudad de Karakura, siempre había tenido la impresión de que si el abordaba el tren antes hiciese que este partiera más rápido.

-Ahhh…. ¡Estupida, estupida maleta!- se había vuelto a caer pero antes de que la lavantaras alguien la levanto por ti y la puso en el compartimiento, no viste su rostro pero le sonreíste y respondiste amablemente un

-Gracias-

- No deberías de agradecer, digo hay cosas que las enanas torpes nunca podrán hacer por si mismas..-

- ¡Ichigo!- Tus ojos se llenaron de alegría, tenía como un año que no lo veías aunque ahora su cabello era más largo y también se veía más guapo con su impecable saco, camisa y pantalón de mezclilla susurraste un - Te ves muy bien- esperando que no se diera cuenta de tus halagos.

-Hola Rukia ¿Como estas? - Te contesto mostrando su sonrisa que en otros tiempos te hubiera derretido.

-Bien ¿y tú?-

-Pues creo que bien- se rasco la cabeza y acomodo su maleta al lado de la tuya- no te importa que me quede aquí-

-Claro que no el camino es muy largo sin un idiota a tu lado- ambos sonrieron.

-Siempre tan amable, que ¿De regreso a casa?-

-Algo así, voy con Hisana ha estado enferma y quiero verla, no siempre puedo debido a mis horarios pero ya sabes.. La extraño y ¿Masaki san?-

- Muy bien, ahora Yuzu vive con ella y yo me fui al Sereitei -

-En serio, es una ciudad bonita y la universidad es muy buena lástima que ya no vivo ahí si no te visitaría -

-Cierto, me conto Tatsuki, que te mudaste hace unos meses, creo que cuando yo llegue tú te fuiste a Tokio-

-Bueno tiene más de unos meses casi un año, es que el equipo nacional se cambio a Tokio, pero Sereitei me gusta más, tiene bonitos parques -

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente y el tren partió. Tú lo veías sentado y distraído viendo su teléfono mientras que el sol de la tarde hacia que su cabello se viese más naranja que nunca y te sentiste un poco mal, y es que después de tanto tiempo seguías siendo débil.

-Y ¿Chad?-

-En Argentina-

- ¿En serio?-

-Si, esta compitiendo en el Dakar-

-Que extremo nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos –

- Si, después del instituto empezó a entrenar consiguió patrocinador y ahora compite con "los fullbrihgters", creo que ha estado en Africa y Europa, ya le tocaba América, en serio me sorprende que no supieras , todos estuvimos en su despedida lástima que no fueras –

-Ah si, me llego un mensaje pero no pude ir, sabes nunca pensé que lo de las motos fuera en serio, pero me da gusto que le vaya bien-

-Por cierto ¿Tú no sabes nada de Ishida? Solo lo he visto esa vez tuve la impresión de que estaba enojado conmigo, sinceramente no sé por qué ya que solo lo he visto dos veces esa y con Tatsuki, no lo he vuelto a ver ya tenía como 3 años que no lo veía y esta vez me evito completamente-

-Ah no sé, pero es una lástima lo de Tatsuki chan, era muy buena, todos aseguraban que era candidata a un oro en Judo, pero así es esto, te cuesta años entrenar la vida , la familia para que en un momento de descuido o mala suerte se valla todo al carajo, sabes en realidad yo estoy descansado por una lesión en un ligamento-

-Oh,¿ y no es grave?-

-No para nada, y como estamos en temporada baja sin competencias no hay ningún problema-

- Sabes Rykuen Ishida es un buen médico deberías verlo, él opero a Tatsuki-

- Si, ya lo he visto..-

- Sabias que Ryuken y mi viejo fueron a la misma universidad y trabajan en el mismo hospital,diablos, aun así no he visto a Ishida en tanto tiempo, deberíamos de hacer una reunión¿ no crees?, si todos los que éramos amigos en el Instituto-

-Supongo- lo dijiste con un tono de molestia.

-Te enojaste-

-No para nada-

-Aja, Kuchiki te conozco, Se que estas enojada me vas a decir ¿Por qué?-

-¿Eres o te haces?- Tu paciencia no era mucha, el que te preguntaran sobre Ishida Uryu no te agradaba no después de tan poco tiempo había heridas que todavía no cerraban.

-¿Qué? Rukia, estas muy susceptible. Estas en tus días o que -

-No.. idiota, pero lo de Uryu, ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?

- Digo tú y el vivían en la misma ciudad los dos están en equipos olímpicos. Debes de saber algo o ¿ no?- No entiendo porque te molestas-

Leíste en su cara una profunda preocupación, no fueron los mejores amigos pero sabias que no te preguntaba por fastidiar, tal vez no sabía.

-¿No me digas que no sabes?-

- ¿Que?¿ Se caso?¿ Salió del closet? ¿Está en la cárcel? no me digas que se murió-

-No seas estúpido, nada de eso pero es un tema incomodo..-

- ¿Por qué?

-Siempre serás un asno para las relaciones sociales- tomaste una buena bocanada de aire y lo soltaste- bueno el y yo fuimos pareja el año pasado y pues ya no-

-Tu e Ishida no lo creo… Si son como dos niñas quejumbrosas y orgullosas, ¡¿Qué le viste? ¡Es tan gay!-

-¡No es cierto! que no sea un tipo bruto y lleno de testosterona como tú no significa que sea gay, además el es mejor que alguien que conozco en algunos asuntos…-

-Era nuevo en es, además lo dices como si tu hubieras sido la mejor ¿Te acuerdas como fue…la primera vez?-

Ambos volvieron a sonreír con esa melancolía de cada vez que se veían.

-Si.. Nunca me dijiste que sentiste ese día… digo yo sentí que en cualquier momento te ibas a poner a llorar-

-Porque dices tantas estupideces-

-Pues porque como lo hiciste primero conmigo que con tu chica de ensueño y no llegarías virgen al matrimonio pues supuse que te sentías sucio-utilizado.-

-JAJAJA, sigues siendo tan tonta Kuchiki-

¿Bueno ya en serio te acuerdas?

Una tarde después de clases, Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki fueron a casa de Ichigo, el objetivo primordial de esa tarde era que Rukia aprendiera matemáticas pero eso no paso, las condiciones fueron suficientes para que el calor, los uniformes y las hormonas hicieran lo suyo, y mientras repasaban algebra lineal, sin nadie en casa con la brisa de verano y el calor de la tarde aunada a una proximidad relevante hubo un beso, el primero de muchos otros, furtivo y cachondo. Después él paso su mano por sus piernas y ella se dejo guiar al piso del estudio donde poco a poco empezaban a perder la vergüenza de mostrarse desnudos por primera vez a otros, entre los dos había algo instintivo era como si la blanca piel de su vientre le diera instrucciones de cómo besarla de cómo ir más allá. Y como cada suspiro y gemido estuvieran en el lugar donde siempre debieron de haber estado hasta que ambos quedaron en ropa interior sorprendidos y todavía pudorosos estaban en la alfombra semi desnudos ella todavía con sostén, pantaletas y él tan ansioso.

-¿Ya los has hecho?- ella pregunto con una voz ronca y bajita.

- ¿Qué?

-Pues esto estúpido-

-Este no-

-Y ¿tu?-

-Tampoco-

-¿Entonces? Ella preguntó y en realidad supo que era hermosa.

-He Ichigo- le hiciste varias señas y lo sacudiste, -¡Responde!-

-¿Que paso?-

-Te quedaste pasmado pensando en quien sabe que pervertidas cosas-

- Idiota- y como antes te dio un golpe en la cabeza-

- pues no sé, siempre hablabas de ella, que si te había escrito que si no, que si regresaba que si algo… siempre pensé que te habías sentido mal con migo-

-Te han dicho que piensas muchas estupideces… vaya no esperaba lo tuyo con Ishida-

- Nadie se lo esperaba ni él ni yo, simplemente se dio. Resulta que en antes de mudarse a Tokio en el Sereitei entrenaba el equipo nacional de gimnasia y el de esgrima, cuando me fui no conocía a nadie y Hisana solo se quedo unos meses, cuando ella se fue me quede sola pero un día lo encontré y se acordó de mi, ni siquiera sabía que había un equipo de esgrima en Karakura- creo que siempre te voy a agradecer que nos presentaste- él era muy amable conmigo hiba a todas mis competencias, creo que su realción con Ryuken era muy similar a la mia con mis hermanos total salimos, pasaron cosas-

-¿Cosas…?-

-Eres tarado, si cosas de esas que pasan cuando dos personas se quieren, Rukia dio un suspiro que Ichigo no dejo pasar, estuvimos como 3 años juntos. Hasta vivimos juntos 2 meses en Tokio pero las personas cambian y se dejan de amar eso pasa, terminamos y yo me mude con Byakuya. Y el bueno creo que conoció a una chica Nemu es bonita creo que es química y con ella no tiene los problemas que tienen los atletas de alto rendimiento-.

-Ay si de alto rendimiento- él lo dijo burlonamente esperando sacarte de tú melancolía.

- Pues si Ichigo ,que crees que a mis 21 no iba a ser un atleta de alto rendimiento-

-Claro Rukia, siempre supe que algún día lo lograrías, mis hermanas te vieron en el mundial de gimnasia, dijeron que estuviste muy bien en el all around ,je, pero como yo pensé que eras solo un monito columpiándote en las barras, no has cambiado mucho-

-Como que no, este monito creció 5 cm, bueno eso no fue muy bueno para mi casi pierdo unas nacionales por eso pero me acostumbre-

-Sabes, te admiro por como tomaste las cosas con Ishida creo que si fuera yo, no tendría la capacidad de decir conoció a otro y ya-

-Ichigo es que no podemos hacer nada más, simplemente no era el chico de mis sueños ni yo la mujer de su vida. Pensé que lo sabías todos lo sabían ¿Dónde has estado metido estos años? Hasta Tatsuki se quedo con nosotros en el departamento de Tokio-

Seguro se le olvido decirme. Pues mi vida ha sido estar aquí allá estoy en la universidad estudio arquitectura, se me hace raro que no me dijera nada Tatsuki -

No es que sus amigos en común no quisieran a Rukia Kuchiki, la razón por la que nunca hablaban de ella frente a Ichigo era más elemental, Inoue Orihime no soportaba la mención de la gymnasta olímpica porque aunque ella era belleza natural- tanto que durante el último año fue la chica más bonita de la preparatoria y formaba la otra mitad de la pareja más popular del instituto Karakura- siempre estuvo celosa. La historia de Ichigo y Orihime fue un romance de esos que solo se ven en las películas se conocieron de niños y después de una breve y tortuosa separación ella había regresado a Karakura y todo era como debía de ser, pero siempre hubo un detalle que le molesto a la hermosa peliroja y fue que durante ese año que estuvieron separados Ichigo tuvo "una amiga" en las palabras del chico ella nunca significo algo para él pero ella sabía que hubo algo más lo intuía y cuando supo que esa amiga no era otra que la capitanía del equipo nacional de gimnasia , que a sus ojos era bonita fuerte y que los otros la extrañaban empezó a sentir celos, celos de alguien que no conocía.

Porque cuando la veía por televisión o simplemente oía nombrarla, una pequeña arruga nacía en su nariz y si hablaban de ella por más tiempo siempre le dolía la cabeza y se retiraba hasta llegar el punto en que los demás pensaron que era mejor no hablar de ella ni en frente suyo ni de Ichigo.

Sus amigos lo supieron antes que él, ¿Como había sido tan ciego? Hime siempre estuvo celosa de Rukia.

Quería dormir otras horas pero no podía. Miro el techo de su habitación, siempre le gustaba ver el techo y se dio cuenta que había 3 cosas de Rukia Kuchiki que le gustaban aparte del sexo; la primera, sus ojos color índigo a veces azules y otras de un violeta extraño; su determinación, cuando la conoció le dijo que ella no necesitaba aprender ni química ni algebra porque sería medallista olímpica y al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que así sería y lo envidiaba; la ultima , le gustaba como dormía hecha un pequeño bulto a su lado derecho solo se tapaba con una sabana y cuando tenía frio pegaba su espalda a la suya para robarle calor, pero lo que más le gustaba es que cuando ella se quedaba no se sentía solo. Algunos días se preguntaba si cuando fuera a dormir con ella sería igual.

-Rukia-

-Que-

-Ya me quieres decir que tienes-

- No tengo nada-

-Si no tuvieras nada te hubieras dormido hace horas-

- ¿Que tienes?-

- Ya te dije, nada-

-Voy a prender la luz si no me dices-

-No por favor, no tengo nada… bueno frio...te llevaste todas las cobijas-

Ambos volvieron adormir, el no sabía desde cuando se había vuelto una costumbre que Rukia durmiera en su casa, pero a veces sabía que era el único lugar donde podía estar tranquila. La historia de Rukia no era muy diferente a la suya, bueno a excepción de que no habían sido sus padres quienes se habían divorciado si no sus hermanos. Rukia no tenia padres, pero había sido educada por su hermana y su cuñado a quien llamaba hermano y no solo porque era la única figura masculina en su vida , si no porque llevaba su apellido. Y es que ellos Hisaba y Byakuya Kuchikí la habían adoptado como su hija pero su infancia de ensueño con 2 hermanos encantadores que satisfacían todas sus necesidades de amor y económicas, debido a la fortuna del heredero del corporativo Kuchiki, había cambiado los últimos 2 años, cuando sus hermanos empezaron su divorcio "por diferencias irreconciliables" que el tiempo mostró que si eran reconciliables.

En lugar de ser un divorcio tranquilo como lo hubiese querido el clan, los Kuchikí hicieron del divorcio un fenómeno mediático, "la cenicienta del rungokai vs el magnate sin corazón", anunciaban las revistas de sociales, ella quería una jugosa parte de la fortuna de su esposo pero como Hisana no tenía mucho dinero Byakuya pensó que lo mejor sería quitarle a Rukia y en lugar de tener una batalla a muerte por los inmuebles y las acciones de la empresa eso fue una batalla por la custodia de la hermana menor (de ambos) por primera vez Hisana se arrepintió el haberle dado a su hermanita menor un pomposo apellido, al final del juicio Byakuya gano la custodia sin muchos problemas aparentes aunque la jueza dictamino que Rukia no podía vivir en otra ciudad lejos de Hisana quien después del divorcio se había mudado a una ciudad mediana llamada Karakura donde había una escuela con un excelente programa deportivo siendo esa la principal razón por la que el corporativo se traslado del corazón financiero de Tokio hasta una pequeña ciudad de suburbios.

Ichigo conoció a Rukia en la escuela, ella llego a mitad de año, muchos murmuraban sobre ella por el asunto del divorcio y ella misma se hiso resaltar por su participación en el equipo deportivo sin embargo para él era una chica plana y mandona más, ella no era la famosa princesa kuchiki ni nada de eso, además no podía evitar sentir antipatía por ella porque era la viva imagen de todos los atletas que no tienen nada en el cerebro pero pasan de año por las medallas que ganan, pero aun así había terminado en su casa y en su cama gracias a las "asesorías".

-Eh ichigo-

-¿ Que quieres?

-¿Estas despierto?-

- mmm ahora si-

-Fui seleccionada-

-¿Seleccionada?-

Hubo una pausa de varios minutos mientras Ichigo reaccionaba a lo que Rukia acababa de decir.

-¡Fuiste seleccionada al equipo nacional de gimnasia!-

-Si-

-Carajo, porque no me dijiste antes, por eso traías el leotardo de competencia, enana estúpida te hubiera ido a ver-

- Pero es tu semana de exámenes-

-Si, pero no todos días te haces gymnasta olímpica-

- todavía no… Pero...gracias…-

-¿De qué?-

-De dejarme quedarme aquí…mañana me voy…-

-Si ya se-

-No me voy a mi casa solamente, Hisana viene por mi, ellos saben que has sido mi mejor amigo este último año y me dejaron quedarme aquí porque me voy. El equipo nacional entrena en el Sereitei-

-Ah… entonces ya no vas a regresa- Por segunda ocasión, Ichigo sintió esa presión en el pecho que no sabía de dónde venía pero no pudo decir nada.

-Puedes venirme a ver al Sereitei si quieres -

- Si..Creo..- Miro el techo blanco de su habitación y como las luces de los autos se reflejaban por unos minutos miro hacia el lado de la cama donde estaba ella, la vio pequeña blanca frágil, los huesos de sus espalda arqueada se notaban a través de su piel , era exageradamente flaca pero le gustaba su cabello oscuro con un mechón en la frente y con olor a caramelo. Pero sabía que lo suyo no podía ser. Y regreso a su lado de la cama.

-En unos meses voy regresar a Karakura después va a ver una importante competencia contra las chinas y antes de eso podemos regresar a casa. ¿Alguna vez has ido a china?-

-No he salido del país-

-Puedo llevarte si quieres,podemos llevar a un acompañante, Byakuya no ira porque tiene negocios y Hisana seguro no podrá así que si tu quieres y Mazaky te deja puedes ir conmigo a China-

- Wow .. No sé, es lejos pero puede que si-

* * *

Gracias por leer y en especial a ti Klan, a Naoko y a Lady que fueron los valientes que me comentaron y en el siguiente capi termina XD espero sus comentarios.


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola muchas gracias por seguir está pequeña historia que con este capitulo llega a su fin, lamento hacer de está narración una cosa tan surrealista.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo es el creador de todo…

* * *

**El ultimo tren**

**PARTE III**

Kon, el gato gordo, se paseaba entre sus pies esperando comer las sobras que caían de la mesa, una de las cosas que él siempre había detestado era que el gato estuviera paseando en la cocina cuando alguien estaba comiendo, siempre lo había considerado desagradable aun cuando a Orihime no le importaba el siempre lo ahuyentaba con una patada y ella se enojaba y el le reclamaba; pero en esa tarde y a esa hora se sentía tan solo que el mismo le dio un poco de pollo, sonrío sarcásticamente al pensar en si mismo como un solteron de casi 40 años amante de gatos- suspiro- y se dio cuenta que este momento era igual a cuando tenia 16 y sus padres se habían divorciado. El comiendo solo en la cocina con el gato de su madre y el ruido de la televisión a lo lejos, se había jurado así mismo que nunca lo volvería vivir.

Pero las cosas nunca son como uno quiere.

-Allo-

-Kurosaki kun-

-No me digas así Orihime vamos, soy tu esposo-

-Bueno si ,como quieras Ichigo kun, ¿Como estas?¿Has comido bien?-

-Estoy, después de la visita de tu abogado…-

-Ah, si te llegaron-

-¿No pudiste venir tú a dejarlos?¿ porque tiene que enviar a un abogado?-

-Perdón, por favor, perdóname, es que si yo voy no podría-

-No podrías ¡Que! Hime ¿divorciarte de mi? Entonces ¿porque lo haces?, ¿Pensé que eras feliz conmigo?-

-Si llegue a ser feliz pero tú no. Y si te veo ahorita, se que voy a regresar contigo y que todo va a volver a ser igual, yo no quiero eso para mi hijo, yo no quiero que estés a la fuerza conmigo, que me digas que me amas que soy el amor de tu vida pero que no lo sientas…¿Por qué Ichigo, porque te acostumbraste a decir que me querías? Dime si me quieres tanto porqué no fuimos felices porque no eres feliz conmigo.. Yo, yo no merezco esto-

La voz de la mujer que estaba al otro lado de la línea se quebró al igual que la llamada.

¿Porque no era feliz?

Había tenido a la novia incondicional, a la esposa perfecta, había disfrutado sus momentos juntos, sus noches, su boda, su primer y segundo departamento y al final cuando Hime le dijo que estaba embarazada y deicidio al fin construir esa casa para que Sora tuviera donde jugar con el resto de sus hermanitos que no tendría de repente la recordó.. Su fantasma personal, aquella que le decía como en realidad era, que le mostraba su egoísmo…

Hey Ichigo kun ¿En realidad te quieres mudar a Tokio? La mujer que descansaba sobre su pecho le pregunto con timidez y curiosidad mientras el jugaba con su cabello.

¿Por qué preguntas?

Mmm solo quiero saber..

Bueno hay muchas razones…Tokio es una gran ciudad, tiene todo, y la gente no es tan cerrada como aquí, además ¿Imagina cuando tengamos hijos no quieres que vayan a una buena escuela? Ahí hay increíbles centros comerciales y podría tener un trabajo bien pagado.. No como el que tengo con la tacaña de Unagiya… podría diseñar…

- Entonces tu quieres que nos mudemos verdad-

Porque lo dices así, como que no estas convencida..

No no Ichigo si a ti te gusta a mi también , creo que Tokio será genial.

-En el cielo de Tokio no se ven las estrellas- Lo dijo en voz alta antes de prender un cigarro, ella siempre se lo decía… él no fue a Tokio porque quería ¿o si? Fue porque era lo mejor para ambos nunca encontraría un empleo como arquitecto bien pagado en Karakura él lo hizo por ella. Ella no era una princesa al contrario siempre tuvo que trabajar para sobrevivir a diferencia de él a quien su padre medico y su madre diplomática lo mantenían bien gordo y seguro. Nunca había sufrido hambre o frío no conocía eso pero ella sí, al morir sus padres ella se quedo con su hermano un obrero de la construcción que murió en un accidente de trabajo dejándole una pequeña pensión que le duro poco después de comenzar la secundaria, por eso se había ido unos parientes lejanos se comprometieron a cuidar de ella y quien se resigno al saber que sin ellos no podría continuar pero regresó… y el se nombro su protector. Ella nunca volvería a carecer de algo.

-Hey Ichigo no te sientes mal- Le dijo Rukia mientras el tren pasaba por un túnel.

-Pues si, me dices que ella regreso a Karakura pero… no crees que ella hubiera estado mejor con sus tíos no tendría que trabajar y hasta pudo a ver estudiado la universidad, yo creo que ella se regreso por ti…-

Rukia ella le decía todo lo que los demás trataban de ignorar, la única que le mostraba sus errores y le decía no te metas, no te necesito…. La única que le hacia ver lo humano que era y que también tenia culpas como; el hecho de que ella nunca se quiso mudar a Tokio, el no casarse hasta que el pudiera mantenerla sin trabajar y hasta el tener a Sora como una manera de salvar su matrimonio. ¿Por que nunca dijo nada? porque así era ella, lo amaba tanto como para dar todo por el, pero al final ni ella ni el estaban conformes con lo que tenían. Ella nunca creció y el nunca cambio y ambos nunca pudieron tener lo que siempre quisieron.

-Eh Entonces sigues con la chica Inoue-

-Si, bueno ella regreso y estamos juntos aunque separados, digo yo estoy en la universidad y ella trabaja en Karakura en una pastelería, cuando me gradúe nos iremos a Tokio, es que quiero algo más no se si me entiendes -

-Te entiendo, así pasa Karakura es un lugar hermoso y tranquilo pero yo no se que haría ahí todos los días. Prefiero vivir en Tokio-

-¿Ahora vives en Tokio?, ¿Es un buen ligar para vivir?-

-No, es ruidoso y caro además todos los espacios son pequeños pero tiene todo lo que debe de tener una ciudad grande además la gente no es tan cerrada como en un pueblo pequeño-

- OH. ¿Y con quien vives?-

-Je, con byakuya. Al final creo que me gusta estar más con él que con Hisana. Es mi hermana pero creo que Byakuya siempre se ha preocupado más por mi. Claro a su manera poco convencional y sin pruebas de afecto, pero se que me quiere y con eso me basta-

-Oye Ichigo estoy cansada me voy a dormir- Rukia saco la manta del compartimiento y se recostó a lo largo del asiento Ichigo saco un libro y por primera vez en toda la tarde la miro, no había cambiado en casi nada, aunque su cuerpo había madurado un poco ya no era flachucha y su cabello era más largo lo usaba recogido aunque para dormir lo había soltado y le caía a los lados de la cara acentuando su rostro, por primera vez aprecio los rasgos finos, la nariz pequeña y respingada, las escasas cejas que remarcaban sus ojos azules, su boca pequeña y fina, también su ropa era diferente ya no usaba el deportivo ahora era más elegante traía unos pantalones negros pegados, una camiseta de algodón blanca con una chamarra de cuero miel y zapatos negros, se había perforado las orejas.. Ahí traía unos pequeños aretes rojos. Conociéndola debían de ser algún costosísimo regalo de Byakuya .

El clamor de la Montaña, Yasunari Kawabata, fue el libro que le regalo su padre hace poco lo hojeo pero a poco se quedo dormido.

Ya era de noche y manejaba por la ciudad rumbo a casa del tío de Orihime donde, se estaban quedando ella y su hijo, como copiloto se encontraba un sobre amarillo con los papeles, había decidido firmar, que mas daba su matrimonio estaba acabado ¿Por qué prolongar la agonía?

-¡Que diablos pasa aquí! Como que llegaremos en 4 horas más!-

Ichigo se despertó con los gritos, y se asomo al pasillo donde vio como Rukia peleaba con un infeliz trabajador.

-¿Que pasa Rukia? Somnoliento el pregunto a ambos.

- Señor, solo le explicaba a su novia que el tren ha sufrido una avería y que el recorrido se prolongara unas 3 horas más y si ustedes desean la compañía mandara autobuses en 2 horas-

- Lo que es absolutamente lo mismo porque solo faltan 2 horas para Karakura en tren y unas 4 en autobús, o ha cuentas Ichigo-

El la tomo por los hombros y trato de tranquilizar a ambos.

-Disculpe es que mi novia necesita dormir - Ichigo jalo a Rukia en contra de su voluntad hacia el camarote dejando al pobre empleado seguir con su trabajo

-Vámonos Rukia, no lo pueden arreglar-

-Pero … tengo que llegar a Karakura-

-Todos tenemos que llegar - y cerro la puerta para que Rukia pudiera vociferar lo incompetente que eran todos en el tren, en la compañía y en Japón. Hasta que cuando considero conveniente le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente y se sentó.

-Terminaste, así que mejor que duérmete-

-Pero…-

-Anda duérmete.. O prendo la luz…-

Rukia se rió - En serio.. Sabes que ya no me puedes amenazar con eso…no sabes como odiaba que prendieras la luz en medio de la noche, me dolía mucho la cabeza..-

-Si lo se pero es la única manera que dejaras de molestar -

- Ay, es que tenia que llegar-

-Como todos Rukia, como todos-

Rukia se acomodo a lo largo del asiento, su cara quedo frente a la cara del hombre y sintió la necesidad de sincerarse.

-No puedo dormir Ichigo.. No puedo ya no puedo- y varias lagrimas llenaron su cara, durante todo el tiempo que se conocían nunca la había visto llorar.

-Lo extraño mucho, pero se que fue mi culpa que se fuera. Soy una terrible persona. Yo lo hice lo engañe-

Ichigo no pensó que Rukia estuviera hablando de Ishida menos que estuviera llorando por el, pero era real.

-Es como si cuando todo esta bien algo en mi echara todo a perder, como si tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz y algo en mi lo fastidiara. Al final y aunque quería no podía pedirle que se quedara, así que simplemente no le dije nada y se fue. No pude decirle nada. Yo en realidad quería que me quisiera.-

Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable y humana,¿Cuántas veces el no se quedo con esa sensación en la boca? y ¿Cuántas veces no se volvería a quedar con esas ganas de decir todo? Solo el tiempo lo sabía pero en ese momento simplemente se sentó a su lado y la abrazo para consolarla.

-No llores te ves patética así…-

-Es que tu no entiendes. Tu desde hace mucho sabes a quien amas y todo eso… pero los que somos así como yo.. Que nos sabemos que vamos a hacer ni donde esta esa persona que nos ama, como tu y ella. ¿Qué hacemos? Yo también quiero eso para mi-

- No siempre supe que la amaba, hubo momentos que lo dude… y creo que tú también lo encontraras o bueno tal ves ya lo has encontrado y no te has dado cuenta-

- Que bonito suena eso Kurosaki kun, hasta deberías de set terapeuta-

-Como tu terapeuta de recomiendo dormir- ella rió un poco y él se acomodo a su lado, ambos se quedaron dormidos como antes aunque con la diferencia de que está ves estaban abrazados. Ella se sentía tan bien y por un momento se sintió feliz de saber que él tenia eso.

-Buenas Noches Hachi dono-

-¿Esta Orihime?-

-Si Kurosaki kun pero no te quiere ver-

-Esta bien- no insistió- Bueno vengo a dejar esto- y mostró el sobre y se lo entrego al robusto hombre de cabello rosa - ¿Y sora?-

-Está dormido.. Kurosaki kun es mejor que te vayas ella no quiere verte, porque no, mejor dejan las cosas así y siguen su vida, ya se han hecho mucho daño y no quiero que mi sobrina siga sufriendo. Siempre serás el padre de Sora-

-Pero yo..-

Hachi lo interrumpió -Lo entiendo Ichigo pero es mejor que descanses, Buenas noches -y cerro la puerta en su cara.

-Rukia.. Despiertate-

-Eh ya llegamos -

-si..-

Por un momento ambos se vieron a las caras y se sintieron extraños, algo incómodos lo cual era estupido, siendo que ellos habían compartido mas cosas desde el principio. El se puso su saco y ella se desperezó se puso en pie y se arreglo un poco el cabello.

-Me pasas mi maleta-

-Toma-

Ichigo le dio la maleta a Rukia y ambos salieron del vagón como si en realidad fueran más que amigos pero menos que amantes.

-Gracias Ichigo por ecucharme-

-No hay de que, digo ¿somos amigos no?

-A si amigos...buenos amigos-

-Deberíamos de vernos mas a menudo ¿no crees?-

-Si pero casi no estoy en Karakura y Deje Sereitei hace años.. Pero deberías de venir a Tokio, digo Byakuya no te odia tanto como para no dejarte quedar en casa-

Ambos caminaron por el anden y la estación hasta llegar a la iluminada salida donde tomaría cada quien su rumbo.

-Por cierto, la casa de Hisana san queda de paso de la clinica Kurosaki, yo voy para allá ¿Que tal si compartimos taxi?-

-Me gusta esa idea "zanahorio"- Rukia sonrío y caminaron juntos hacia la base de taxis mientras él se quejaba de que le recordara su sobrenombre del instituto pero algo los saco de sus recuerdos, el sonoro llamado de una mujer.

-Kurosaki kun kurosaki kun aquí- la voz de una chica se escucho a lo lejos, al voltear ella vio a una mujer de su edad con una larga melena roja que caminaba hacía donde estaban, mientras él había botado las maletas a su lado y caminaba hacia su encuentro, esa debía de ser la famosa princesa.

Ambos se fundieron en una calido abrazo, una escena encantadora y tierna para la mayor parte de los presentes , aunque después Ichigo volteo a su lados buscando a Rukia pero ella ya no estaba.

Ella siguió su camino hacia afuera de la estación paro un taxi y marco el número de un viejo amigo suyo.

-Hola Renji estoy en la ciudad-

Tu nunca me vas a querer… se dijo a si misma tantas otras veces y cada que lo veía pasaba lo mismo. Se sentía bien, tan bien que se le olvidaba. Pero siempre terminaba igual, Ichigo no fue con ella a China y tampoco volvió a marcar, tampoco volvieron a compartir ni un solo beso ni una sola caricia. Ella lo supo bien.. Siempre fue la sustituta del amor de cuento que él tenía, pero si era tan perfecto su amor.. ¿Porque había terminado con ella?. Esa pregunta siempre le daba una breve y cruel esperanza de que Ichigo algún día se daría cuenta de que ella le quería. Pero estaba segura que no sucedería.

-Hola Hirako te acuerdas de ese favor que me debes.. Lo quiero cobrar, consígueme la dirección de Rukia Kuchiki. Se que vivía en Tokio y fue parte del equipo nacional de gimnasia. ah también fue medallista olímpica. Aja..-

-Te espero-

-OK si… mándalo al GPS..-

Ichigo siguió las instrucciones del navegador y se dio cuenta que la casa de Rukia no estaba lejos de la suya ¿Cuanto tiempo habría vivido ahí? ¿Por qué nunca se habían encontrado?, cuando entro por el circuito residencial vio el parque a donde tantas veces habían llevado a Sora, en frente un edificio de departamentos caros que recordaba muy bien, porque así de maldita era su suerte él lo había diseñado, y era el lugar donde tenía que estacionarse porque en el 14 piso ella vivía.

¿Siempre habían estado tan cerca? No sabia, pero se encontraba nervioso, las manos le sudaban, cuando se encontró en frente de la recepción donde el portero lo vio con cara de delincuente. Pero no pudo entrar no podía ni siquiera verla a la cara, después de tantos años… de tantas cosas que habían pasado.. Sus culpas volvían con él… ¿Por qué nunca le hablo? Si siempre pensaba en ella…¿Por qué no fue a China? Tenía el tiempo pero no quiso, una y otra ves se había repetido que había sido porque si en esos días llegaba Orihime él tenía que estar con ella. Acaso siempre le había tenido miedo.

Rukia no era segura, Orihime sí y a el le gustaba la seguridad pero tal vez se había equivocado. Dio la vuelta resignado a que tenía que llegar en un momento más apropiado y avergonzado de que su ser viceral lo había llevado ahí, se sentó a fumar en la banqueta.

Tan cerca pero tan lejos.

-¿Ichigo Kurosaki que diablos haces aquí..?- Una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos, la mujer se envolvió en el chal que llevaba puesto para cubrirse del frío.

-¿Rukia eres tú?- Ichigo volteo sorprendido creyéndola casi una aparición, él la imaginaba placidamente dormida en su cama.

- Si idiota,¿ pero que haces aquí? son las 5 de la mañana y¿ sabes que estas afuera de mi casa?-

-Yo-

-Yo viene a buscarte-

-¿Por qué Ichigo?-

Alzo su rostro y la vio detenidamente, no había crecido nada, el sentado era casi de su misma altura, ella seguía luciendo más joven aunque unas diminutas arrugas se juntaban en sus ojos que ahora se veían de un violeta oscuro, su cabello era igual de corto que cuando la conoció, seguía siendo muy oscuro a diferencia del suyo que pintaba algunas canas, de repente encontró que había en ella algo atractivo… había madurado y se sintió decidido por primera vez en su vida, le dio una calada a su cigarro y lo dijo:

-Yo.. Te amo-

Ella se reflejo en sus ojos ámbar que ahora eran diferentes, él era distinto, tenia barba que se veía descuidada también era más alto y corpulento su cabello era canoso y largo, su voz ahora era más profunda.

-Apestas a cigarro.. Puedes apagar esa cosa…-

-¿!Que no escuchaste¡? Rukia yo te amo, te he amado desde que nos conocimos , te he amado todo este tiempo, por tu culpa mi matrimonio no fue feliz, y estoy aquí en medio de la madrugada como un acosador… esperando la oportunidad de decírtelo-

-Kuroskai Ichigo- ella se sentó a su lado y tomo sus manos- Estas helado,¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?-

- No se, unos minutos- Ella froto sus manos y les dio un poco de calor- Kurosaki Ichigo… soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo eco en las vacías calles.

-Rukia no te rias, no sabes..lo que me costo..-

-Shhh puso un dedo en sus labios, ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo espere a que esto pasara?… a que un día despertara y estuvieras ahí diciéndome que yo siempre fui el amor de tu vida. Que me amabas. Cuando te conocí no esperaba nada de ti, digo no estaba en condiciones de querer a nadie pero después me enamore de ti. No tienes idea de cuantas veces me rompiste el corazón, pero sabia que eso era así, tu tenias a tu princesa y eso me hería pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba de ti que dabas todo para quererla, siempre pensé que si me podías querer un poquito de lo que la querías estaba bien por mi. Y ahora estas aquí ¿Porque hasta ahora?-

-Porque ahora lo se.. Y no lo dudo te amo- Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos- por favor Rukia dime algo vengo a ofrecerte todo mi corazón.. Todo lo que soy.. Dime algo..-

-Porque hasta ahora… -susurro con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro, se levanto el chal e Ichigo la miro mejor y vio un pequeño pero abultado vientre. Ella tomo una de sus manos y la puso en su vientre y le sonrío genuina mente

-A mis 35 años era hora de reproducirme-

Ichigo volteo hacia el piso con su mundo hecho trisas, -Perdón por decirte esto.. Yo solo quería que lo supieras-. Lo dijo con la voz entre cortada

-Perdóname a mi Ichigo.. Por nunca decirte que te amaba y por nunca insistir en que te quedaras conmigo, por conformarme…-

-Dime ¿Eres feliz Rukia?-

-No me quejo, es una buena persona es estupidamente atractivo y siempre ha estado a mi lado- suspiro- Creo que un día me canse de esperar a que te dieras cuanta la maravillosa persona que soy y voltee y ahí estaba él, siempre a mi lado-

-¿Lo conozco?-

-No se, tal ves lo has visto una que otra vez-

-Por favor Rukia dime ¿Eres feliz?-

-Ya te dije, no me quejo-

Rukia se sentó a su lado y se acurruco en el hombro de Ichigo, él la cubrió con sus brazos hasta que amaneciera porque al final todo lo que les quedaba eran recuerdos de lo que fueron y lo que pudieron haber sido.

**FIN**


End file.
